Echoing Whispers: The Battle of the Forest
This battle started on June 24th, 2011. It ended on _________. This is the battle in which all the clans united into one: StarlitClan, in order to fight off the invading Dark Forest and their army. ANYONE AND THEIR CLANS CAN ROLEPLAY HERE! Well, considering temporarily, all the clans are now one. RPG Center ﻿Icefeather's fur bristled. Something horribly wrong was about to happen. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar stuck his head into DawnClan's camp. "Is this DawnClan?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings, Goldstar. What brings you to DawnClan this evening?" Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar padded in with Kindheart. "A few days ago, we've been seeing storm clouds over the forest. Last night, Silverblaze and Onyxdusk each had a dream: that the Dark Forest would come to fight, and that the forest may be destroyed," the short tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar appeared after Goldstar, with Flowerstar close behind. "I don't understand why you're bringing me here, Flowerstar." The ginger and white she-cat flicked her tail. "Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it." she said, and Greenstar gave her an odd look. "Whatever you say." he said. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 12:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightstar padded in with Sunsetstar, Graystar, Zeldastar, Getsugaclaw and Lunastar. Graystar looked troubled, while Zeldastar was nomming on a cookie. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brightstar whimpered as she padded in. "Why is Icefeather here?" she hissed. "I'm deputy, and Burrstar is sick!" Icefeather snapped at the fire-colored leader. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar emerged from her den, eyes brighted after sleep. She glanced over the leaders, eyes narrowed with slight confusion. "Why are you all here?" she questioned. Flowerstar stood up. "I was analyzing the stars, as HydricClan always does, and I found a disturbance that could mean grave consequences." Greenstar flicked the stub of his tail. "And cats from AlchemyClan had some dreams." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberstar padded in with RobotClan's temporary leader, Deepsleep. "My medicine cats had the dreams, Greenstar," Goldstar corrected. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat from FireClan arrived, Skystar and Shadowstar from AncientClan, and Wetstar of DarknessClan. "Why in the name of StarClan is Rat here? Or just any FireClan cat?" Brightstar snapped, glaring at the small brown tom. He was shorter than Goldstar, yet he was older than him, too. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar nodded. "Ah. My fault." he said. Zexion and Venom from ShardClan padded into the camp. "Irisgaze had a dream about a great battle." Venom mewed. "She told us we had to come here." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grass from Cats Against Excessive Mating and Flame from Military cats padded in. "Where's your leader, Bradley?" Goldstar asked. "Came down with a cold," Flame meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had a vision that I needed to come to you about a battle." Rat rasped. His fur was wispy and had white hairs sprouting from it. His muzzle was gray with age. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Even FireClan isn't safe, huh? This battle must be big," Flame noticed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind from FreezeClan padded into camp. Greenstar looked at him, eyes glittering with confusion. "Where's your leader?" he asked. "I ran ahead." he said, tail flicking. "Shardstar should be coming." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shardstar quickly followed, along with Junglestar. "Sorry, Autumnwind. Got caught up talking to Junglestar." she mewed. Junglestar purred in amusement. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind nodded. "Novaflare got a message from Froststar, her grandmother. I thought that was unusual, for she's not a medicine cat, but I trust Froststar." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder if the Organization will be affected. Hikari has helped the Clans more than once," Goldstar wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xemnas padded in, ears flattened against his head and eyes narrowed. "We have been affected, Goldstar." he said, sitting down. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat growled. "Jayk, you can come out now." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayk padded in, eyes narrowed in distrust. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sandstar padded in after Jayk, tail flicking nervously. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thrushstar padded in, dipping her head to Burrstar. Eggstar followed as well. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstar padded in, his blue and yellow eyes flashing with calmness. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayk sat down, and flattened his ears against his head. "So what are we supposed to do about this battle that's supposed to come?" he asked. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're not sure." Eggstar meowed, creamy-yellow fur bristling. He was a recent leader. His medicine cat and deputy soon followed behind him. "Wishmint, Mistwalker." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze and Onyxdusk padded in. Both she-cats were bristling in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker flicked her gaze over all of the cats, eying them cooly, while Wishmint's fur was bristling in aggressiveness, at being around the other Clans. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Silverblaze, is something wrong?" Goldstar asked. "We just had a vision: Burrstar, some of your warriors were fighting the Dark Forest," Silverblaze responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar's eyes widened. "W-what?" she said, fur bristling. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze shivered. "There was Phoenixfeather and her kits, plus one of her daughters gave birth recently from the vision, not to mention Lavenderheart," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar's amber-green eyes sparkled with fright. "W-why didn't they tell me? I didn't know about this..." she repllied. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't expect you to know. After the Darkfire battle moons ago, they've been fulfilling prophecies left and right. They must be trying to solve one of their own," Silverblaze explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar nodded, eyes still wide. "So that's where they've been." she murmured. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk looked over her shoulder repeatedly. "I scent something bad coming," she meowed. ---- Flowerstar's fur bristled. "What do you think it is?" Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze's tail bristled as she sniffed. "I remember this smell from when the Dark Forest attacked us..." she realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If the Organization is here, shouldn't Der Riese's leader be here? Where is Richtofen, anyways? He never misses a meeting so late." Icefeather meowed, eyes narrowed in confusion. "He's with Phoenixfeather and the others, I'm sure." Cherryflower mewed. Icefeather nodded. "He'll be here soon, I'm certain. That crazy tom must've gotten stuck in the middle of an experiment or research." Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Or is busy blowing things up," Goldstar muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mm, yes, he does tend to blow things up when he's mad." Icefeather meowed. "You know Richtofen?" Thrushstar meowed. "Uh, yeah. He's an old friend-a loner, but he's now a leader of this scientist-like organization called Group 935 in this old, underground lab called Der Riese...he's just a friend." Icefeather mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's kind of a weirdo, but I hear he found a mate," Lunastar commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I hear that it's Phoenixfeather's daughter." Faolanwolf meowed arrogantly. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Phoenixfeather was already a grandmother when Stormbender got kidnapped by Hawkfrost," Getsugaclaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah..." Faolanwolf meowed. Faolanwolf then knew Getsugaclaw didn't know the secret. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, if you remember Himelight and her sister, Phoenixfeather's a great-grandmother already. Poor she-cat," Flame chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eh, she's special in her own ways." Icefeather mewed. She knew Phoenixfeather was immortal, but didn't say anything. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG